Gozanti Cruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Gozanti Cruiser was designed by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, but few were actually built by the CEC. Instead, the design was leased to numerous other companies for construction, often on a special-order basis. Because of this, the same basic design was produced under different names, including the nickname given to the design during early drafts: "Brocklander" ships. The Gozanti was conceived as an antipiracy freighter; hence the term "Cruiser," which is something of an overstatement. Though heavily armed for a civilian vessel, the Gozanti is essentially an armed freighter with unusually heavy armor and internal hull bracing. First produced during the Old Republic, the ship was intentionally made extremely slow, to prove to Republic inspectors that the ship wouldn't be useful as a pirate vessel. The tactic worked, and while many independents and even some Hutts ended up buying Gozantis for various reasons, none of the ships have ever been used in a direct act of piracy. The design fell out of favor with shipyards during the reign of the Galactic Empire, though the Rebellion happily put any older ships it found into service. Soon after the fall of the Emperor, the demand for heavily armed and armored civilian ships shot up, and the Gozanti was rushed back into production. Capabilities The Gozanti is extremely slow for a Starship it's size- so slow it cannot be used for most perishable cargo deliveries. However, it's relative toughness and extremely heavy armament for a civilian ship make it popular with merchants needing to transport valuable materials securly. Although it lacks the firepower to hold off a large military craft (And certainly can't outrun one), the Gozanti is more than a match for casual pirates using second-rate Starfighters and retrofitted Space Transports. The very fact that the ship is a marginal cargo vessel often makes it a popular choice for conversion into a noncargo vessel. When such ships did end up in the hands of criminals and outlaws, they were inevitably turned into either prison ships or secure personnel transports (Often traveling with several faster escort ships). A few were converted for use as diplomatic vessels, especially in the last days of the Old Republic and the early days of the New Republic. Gozantis are also a popular choice for mobile command centers, and they have been used as flying fortresses by bounty hunters, archeologists, slavers, and even Jedi. Gozanti Cruiser Statistics (CL 8) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 29; +14 Armor Hit Points: 180; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 79 Offense Speed: Fly 6 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 400 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Batteries (2) +8 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Quad, Batteries (2) +4 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +39 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Quad, Batteries) Abilities Strength: 48, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -3, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 12 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 12 Cargo: 75 Tons; Consumables: 1 Month; Carried Craft: None Payload: 8 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 3 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 150,000 (50,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannon, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +8, Damage: 4d10x2 Laser Cannon, Quad, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +4 (-1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +4, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports